1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to an in-cell type liquid crystal display device incorporating a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a device (hereinafter also referred to as touch sensor or touch panel) for inputting information by the touch operation (contact pressing operation, hereinafter simply referred to as touch) using the user's finger, a pen or the like on the display surface is used in mobile electronic apparatuses such as a PDA and a portable terminal, various home electric appliances, an automated teller machine, and the like.
As such a touch panel, there is known a capacitance type touch panel that detects a capacitance change of a touched portion.
As the capacitance type touch panel, as disclosed in JP 2009-258182 A, there is known a liquid crystal display device including a so-called in-cell touch panel in which a touch panel function is incorporated in a liquid crystal display panel.
In the in-cell touch panel, a counter electrode (also referred to as common electrode (CT)) formed on a first substrate (also referred to as TFT substrate) included in the liquid crystal display panel is divided and used as scanning electrode of the touch panel.